


【Thesewt】平流层

by LazarusR



Category: Fantastic Beast: The Crime of Grindelwald, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusR/pseuds/LazarusR
Summary: 现代麻瓜au，机长Theseus/动物学家Newt弟弟终于在跨年的航班上被哥哥堵到了。





	【Thesewt】平流层

【Thesewt】平流层

*现代麻瓜AU，机长Theseus/动物学家Newt

*半公开场合sex

*OOC属于我

————

“不行……啊嗯……”机场的男卫生间，最里面的隔间中隐约可闻暧昧的声音。“小声点，我的小月亮，你可不想被人听见吧。”一个更低沉沙哑的声音响起，第一个说话者立刻失了声，但没过多久又发出一声抑制不住的抽泣。

Newt Scamander此刻正被按在那个隔间的墙壁上，手提箱和大衣被人好整以暇地放在一边，裤子却堆在脚踝，身上只剩了一件薄衬衫，衣襟大敞着，一边肩膀也露出来，上面有个清晰可见的齿印。他带了点讨好地回头看向身后衣冠楚楚、只有根阴茎插在自己屁股里的那人，却不知道自己水朦朦的眼睛让后者又涨大了一圈，于是意料之中又被狠狠顶了一记，整个人趴在了光亮的瓷砖墙壁上，乳头接触到冰冷的触感让他没忍住抽了口气。“哥哥……”Newt带了点哭腔低声哀求着。

身后的Theseus Scamander，除了摘下了帽子之外，机长制服依旧一丝不苟，和身下几乎赤身裸体的胞弟形成鲜明的视觉对比。他戴着白手套的右手在幼弟胸腹间心不在焉地游走，又在每一个敏感点停留片刻，让弟弟即将脱口而出的呻吟变成一声痛苦的喘息。“小东西，我亲爱的小弟弟，”Theseus咬着Newt的耳朵用气声问，“你从伦敦飞了纽约这么多次，为什么要躲着我？”

 

面对关于自家兄弟关系的疑问，Newt从来都闪烁其辞：“我们关系比较复杂。”于是很多人都猜测，长兄如父，优秀而严厉的哥哥，是Newt的依靠，也在Newt身前投下了阴影。就连Newt在纽约的朋友，Tina和Queenie Goldstein这对姐妹，她们也只知道，从空军退伍后转业到民航的机长Theseus，和他的动物学家弟弟Newt不只是性格不合那么简单——Newt甚至有意无意地会避开伦敦到纽约的直飞航班，宁可转机也不愿在飞机上遇到自己的哥哥。Newt对此三缄其口，她们也不便再打听更多。

今年，Newt因为在纽约的学术研讨会而再一次拒绝了Theseus的跨年邀请，但是拜托Tina订机票时却出了状况：伦敦到芝加哥的机票售罄了，而这是中转最快的飞行线路。幸好Queenie抢到了伦敦直飞纽约的机票，也只剩下一张头等舱。“没事，飞纽约的航班那么多，不一定就能坐到你哥哥那一班。”Tina有些内疚地安慰Newt。

于是Newt也怀着这样的侥幸登上了飞机，头等舱宽敞的空间让他舒展了一下双腿，窝进了座椅里等着起飞的消息。幸好这一班没有延误，Newt扣上了安全带，要了一条毯子盖上腿，准备等飞机起飞后小睡一会儿。

“各位旅客，欢迎乘坐本次航班，我是机长Theseus Scamander。”

熟悉的低沉声线让Newt在听到哥哥名字前就睡意全无。此后哥哥重复着千篇一律的安全指南，Newt一个字也没听进去，也不想再听。原来巧合就是这样，无论怎样也无法躲开，Scamander们的见面，注定不会平淡得像一般兄弟那样——就如Newt所说，他们兄弟关系很复杂，只不过这种复杂是难以启齿的。

 

于是刚下飞机等到行李的Newt就被自家哥哥从传送带边拖进了男卫生间。这一趟心神不宁的旅途让本就睡眠不足的Newt更加疲惫，而他完全没想到，飞了这么久的哥哥还保持着充沛的体力，以至于Theseus把他抱在怀里锁上隔间的门时，他还有些迟疑地看着哥哥，“Theseus？我累了……”

“我也累了，Newt。”Theseus咬紧牙关，清癯的脸颊上咬肌突出来。随即他拽下了Newt的裤子，在Newt惊呼前用一个称不上是吻的撕咬堵上了弟弟的嘴。

 

“回答我，Artemis，”Theseus精瘦的腰挺动着撞向Newt体内最敏感的那一点，“为什么躲着我？”他右手隔着手套掐住了Newt乳头，有些粗暴地搓捏着，左手则揉着Newt胯下同样硬得流水的阴茎。

“哈啊……Theseus……Theo……别这样……”Newt断断续续地呻吟着，敏感点被同时照顾到，让他几乎失去了思考能力。

“你叫我什么，我的好弟弟？”Theseus叼住Newt耳垂低声问，声音里带了些不满，同时下身也停止了动作。Newt回头，不解又委屈地看着Theseus，不知道他为什么不动了，扭了扭腰似乎在催促，屁股上却猝然挨了一巴掌，不响却有些疼，Newt发出一声介于痛苦和欢愉间的呻吟。“哥哥……哥哥！”他求欢一样摇着屁股，用撞得发红的臀肉磨蹭着哥哥依旧一丝不苟的裤子，那双习惯了躲闪的绿眼睛此刻水汪汪地凝视着Theseus。

Theseus被弟弟看得心软，下腹却又被他不安分的扭动点起火来。他抽出自己将Newt翻了个身面向自己，抱起Newt再次将自己插了进去。Newt的呻吟声被Theseus吞了下去，他在新一轮激烈的冲撞中抱紧了哥哥的脖子，脚趾在皮鞋中蜷缩起来，鞋尖踢上了隔间的门，咚的一声把他自己吓了一跳，下意识夹紧了后穴。Theseus被他夹得闷哼一声，托着Newt屁股的手惩罚性地拍了一巴掌。“别！会被听到的……”Newt委屈地埋在Theseus颈窝里，讨好一样吻着哥哥轮廓分明的侧脸。

“那可是你自找的，小东西。”Theseus被弟弟的主动安抚得心情不错，低沉的声音里透出点笑意。他伸手轻抚着Newt后背，有规律的触碰渐渐平复了Newt的心跳，而Theseus猝不及防的大力顶撞又让Newt险些叫出声。Theseus抱着Newt坐在马桶盖上，让Newt面对着他坐在腿上，手掐着Newt的腰，继续向上顶着，低头啃咬Newt的锁骨。

“别……别留印子，明天……明天有研讨会……哈啊……”Newt抱着哥哥的头几乎在哀求。Theseus弓着腰舔着Newt充血挺立的乳头，听到这里连同下身的动作也停了下来，直起背看着Newt，右手像安抚小动物一样摩挲着Newt后颈，左手有一搭没一搭地揉着Newt臀肉，眼睛眯了起来：“这就是你拒绝我的原因吗，Newt？”

“我……我本来想告诉你的……”被舔湿的乳头在微凉的空气中格外敏感，两人过近的距离让Newt上半身不住地蹭上Theseus笔挺的机长制服，粗糙的触感每次都让他一个瑟缩。“那为什么不告诉我？”Theseus叹了口气问，揉了揉Newt的头发，“你知道我很久没见你了，结果你连我的航班都不想坐。”

“我在你候机时就看见你了，”Theseus微微动了动，确保自己顶上了弟弟的敏感点后开始小幅度顶弄，看着弟弟因为快感而又一次失神的眼睛，有点恶劣地笑了，“我知道你会听到我的，所以我没去找你。”他凑近弟弟耳边低语，“你还在头等舱，这次机票肯定是你的美国朋友给订的吧？我亲爱的弟弟，你就和我离得这么近，就当作我们一起过了新年也可以。”

Newt觉得哥哥像个恶魔一样，折磨他又引诱他。“哥哥，别……”他压着嗓子呻吟着抱紧Theseus的脖子，脸颊轻轻在哥哥脸上蹭着，像乖顺的雌鹿。

“你不要担心，我的小月亮，”Theseus也蹭了蹭Newt，低声笑了，“我不会直接在平流层上就把我的弟弟办了，虽然我真的很想试一次。但是我可是机长，所以你大可放心，也不必为此躲着我，嗯？”

Newt听着Theseus和他一贯冷峻的外表大相径庭的下流描述，仿佛被蛊惑一般，脑中不由自主地出现自己和哥哥在大西洋上空的盥洗室里交合的样子，不禁羞得浑身发红，窝在Theseus怀里再也不抬头。Theseus仿佛看穿了Newt的心思，恶劣地含住了Newt耳尖，阴茎更刁钻地撞着让Newt欲仙欲死的那一点，用气声道：“是不是你也在想，嗯？想要我在飞机上干你？是因为你怕自己失控才躲开我的吗，我的小弟弟？”

“别……哥哥……”Newt不停摇着头，抓着哥哥衣襟无助地呻吟，被Theseus直接操到了高潮，射在了Theseus深色的制服外套上，内壁一阵阵收缩让Theseus爽得头皮发麻，他一下站起身，把Newt顶在墙上，低吼着开始毫无章法地大力操干。不应期让Newt的快感几乎变成了痛苦，他几乎哭着求Theseus慢点，冰冷的瓷砖墙壁和身前哥哥火热的的呼吸让他几乎晕过去。Newt失去了时间概念，也不知过了多久，Theseus将粘稠的精液一股股射进了Newt体内，大概哥哥真的忍太久了。Newt被微凉的液体刺激得轻颤着，抱着Theseus再也叫不出声。

Theseus将自己从Newt体内抽出来，拿纸巾优雅地擦掉了弟弟身上和自己衣服上的体液，却没管Newt被玩弄得潮红的穴口。“夹紧了，别流出来。”他迎着Newt疑惑的目光挑起嘴角笑了。

Theseus系好裤链后重新戴上了帽子，又不顾Newt委屈的神情帮Newt穿上了衣服。“走吧，去我那里，”Theseus凑近Newt依旧泛红的耳边轻声说，打开了隔间门让弟弟走了出去，“晚上我帮你好好清理一下，怎么样？”

什么怎么样，简直不怎么样。料到今晚会发生什么的Newt愤愤地向Theseus被弄脏的那片制服上泼了点水，靠在洗手台上艰难地收缩着后穴，等Theseus用纸巾擦了擦手和衣襟，再一脸餮足地笑着，揽上Newt的腰走出了盥洗室。

“没什么，洗手弄湿的。哦，这是我的弟弟，是个动物学家，坐我的航班来这里开会。”在停车场Theseus遇到了同事，他泰然自若地回答着，手亲昵地捏了捏Newt敏感的腰肢。混蛋哥哥，被捏得险些没夹紧后穴的Newt愤愤不平地想，低下眼睛躲开了别人的目光钻进了Theseus车里——还好刚刚他没咬脖子，但是看Theseus的意思，今晚再发生什么就不好说了。

啊，这该死的复杂“兄弟情”。


End file.
